Louise's Wizard Familiar
by mrdrslender
Summary: Taking place after the events of the Deathly Hallows, Albus Severus Potter is removed from his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He finds himself being turned into a...familiar? How will he deal with this? (Chapter 1 is a bit rushed so please bear with it, as the other chapters won't be the same)
1. Summoned

_**This story will have an OC which is based on myself in my mind sometimes, like how I imagined things as a kid. I have changed the name from my name to keep privacy. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Bye Hagrid!" Young Albus shouted as he waved goodbye to the gentle giant, rushing to his next class; Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Hagrid called out at him, "Say to Harry for me, will ya'?"

"Can do!" Albus replied, as he began to run faster to avoid being late. Harry, his father, was good at teaching this class, and didn't like being late. He remembers being told that today's lesson was a spell not in the spell book given to him by Harry, so it has to be exciting.

Albus crossed the bridge that connected to the castle, He checked to make sure everything was in his enchanted hold-all pocket as he rushed to his class. The scary part was climbing the many flights of moving staircases. He arrived on the fourth floor just in time before the staircase moved, he then proceeded through the fourth floor hallway and into the classroom, quickly slipping right into his seat without anyone noticing. The teacher hadn't even come out of his office yet.

With Harry's exit from his office, he moved to the center of the room and greeted everyone, "Good morning everyone!" He turned to Albus, "Cutting it a little close aren't we, son?" He remarked.

"Sorry, Professor." Albus apologized.

"Well let's get class started," Harry started, "Today we're learning to extinguish magical fires. You will need this information if you ever hope to get rid of enchanted torches that annoy you, bring down a furnace golem, put out a fire salamander, or anything else that has to do with fire created by some kind of magic or magical creature." Albus immediately perked up as this started to intrigue him. "There are two spells that can accomplish this, Glacius or Aqua Eructo. Which one you use depends on your preference, there is mainly one difference between them, Glacius can freeze water unlike Aqua Eructo. I prefer Aqua Eructo but I know Glacius for freezing water." He then proceeded to demonstrate the spell. He waved his wand and a fire erupted from the grate next to him, the whole class felt the burning heat that radiated from it.

Before things got out of control, Harry shouted the spell, "Aqua Eructo!" A stream of water blasted from his wand onto the fire in intervals that made the stream seem beaded. The fire was diminished in seconds.

"Glacius does the same thing but again, it depends on your preference," Harry went on, "Why don't we get up and find our preference?" Harry motioned for the class to get up and as they did he waved his wand and the desks moved revealing grates like the one from earlier, eight in fact, as well as different things for fires.

After everything was set up, Albus heard a loud, female voice in his ear, almost deafening, causing Albus to jerk his hand up to his ear as he jumped a bit, "I summon you!"

"Bloody hell." He mumbled under his breath.

Harry noticed this, "What's wrong, Albus?" He worried. Albus shook his head in response, implying it was nothing. He didn't want to tell him then, as to not look crazy." Come to my office." Reluctantly Albus followed to his office.

"Tell me what's wrong." Harry insisted, shutting the door behind him.

Albus, trusting Harry; his father, told him about the voice. "Interesting," Harry pondered the response. "Well, let's just continue with the lesson and we'll figure it out soon, you should learn these spells, or at least add them to your spell book."

They proceeded out to a halted class which Harry got ready to continue, "I want to show you Glacius before you start." He continued down the stairs, Albus following, and to the center of the room, Albus to his seat, or where his seat was, ready to learn.

"Glacius!" Harry said as flicked his wand. And a gust of cold air and snow shot out of his wand, some landing on Albus shoulder, before Harry ended the spell. "Now with demonstrations out of the way, please experiment with the spells." He waved his wand and all sorts of fires lit up. "Have fun, and remember, these fires won't burn you, they can produce false heat though."

With those words everyone went to cast at the fires. Albus on the other hand, went to his desk to add the spells into his spell book before heading over to the sink. People were already at it intensely, using Aqua Eructo on grates, and Glacius on torches. Albus turned on the tap for the sink and cast Glacius on it. The running water froze from the sheer cold, stopping the flow. "Seems like you wanted to try something else, hmm?" Harry said in Albus' ear, causing him to jump. "Now try to efficiently thaw it."

He flicked his wand at the ice and said, "Expulso" The ice shattered, restoring the flow of water.

Proud of Albus, Harry congratulated him, "Good use of your spell book, and if you can do that with the sink imagine Glacius against Aqua Eructo." He winked before turning back to supervise the class.

Albus put away his wand in his enchanted pocket in his cloak, turned the water off and went to add that to some notes, but was stopped by a green portal. How did it get here? Who is responsible? These questions swirled around his head until the portal opened and started pulling him in.

Harry noticed when Albus was halfway gone and went to try to help, "Carpe Retractum!" He shouted, and an orange elastic like hand shout out of his wand and grabbed a hold of Albus. The portal was too strong and eventually broke the spell, pulling Albus into the abyss within the portal before disappearing.

* * *

Albus found himself on the ground, surrounded by smoke and coughing uncontrollably. Barely making out other coughs than his own. A female, mature, but young sounding voice emerged from all the coughing in a language unknown to him.

Remembering a spell from his spell book, Albus waved his wand, "Finite *cough* Incantatem!" He struggled to shout. Succeeding in casting the spell, the smoke cleared, and after putting away his wand, a strawberry-blonde girl, wearing a uniform, most likely for her school, and a cape was revealed.

A man dressed in black, hooded robes stepped in front of Albus. He had what looked like tools strapped to his waist on a belt. Albus hurried to grab his wand but was stopped by the man, "Don't worry, I won't harm you." He assured Albus. "You can't speak their language, can you?" He waved his hand over Albus. "That should take care of that." The man then left.

Another man spoke up, he was balding, wearing blue robes, and holding a staff, "Well after plenty of attempts you finally managed to summon something, Louise."

The Pinkette, now dubbed Louise, replied, "But he's a peasant. Please Mr. Colbert, can I try again?" She begged.

The balding man, now dubbed Mr. Colbert, responded aggressively, "Absolutely not! This one has been brought to you, and for a reason. Trying again would shame the sacred ceremony of summoning a familiar. Now complete the contract."

"But-" Louise tried, but was interrupted.

"Complete the contract or I'll have to expel you." Mr. Colbert said in a firm tone.

A familiar voice chimed in, "Yeah Louise."

Louise sighed and turned to Albus, "You should be thankful, normally someone of noble birth would never do something like this for a peasant." She snapped.

"Who are you calling a peasant? What are you talking about?" He asked, demanding answers.

"Just shut up. I am Louise Françoise La Blanc De La Vallière-" Louise was interrupted by a figure dressed in black with a skull mask.

"Albus Severus Potter, you have been reluctantly taken to another world," The figure beckoned, "Will you come with me back."

Louise, considering she could perhaps summon another familiar if he left said nothing. Until he pulled out his wand. He flicked his wand at the figure while shouting, "Stupefy!" Then instantly an orange light shot out of his wand and hit the figure. "I'm not going anywhere with someone as mysterious as you."

The figure growled angrily as it struggled to get up. Louise decided to jump in "He's my familiar and he's not going anywhere!"

"Then you can both die where you stand!" The figure shouted, enraged. It cast a curse aimed at Louise, but Albus jumped in front of her, "Protego!" He cast before it hit, negating all effects. He waved his wand to cast another spell, "Patrificus Totalus!" The spell petrified the figure causing him to fall over.

Albus felt a burning sensation on his hand, looking at it, he discovered runes being burned onto his hand. "Ah! What's going on!?" Mr. Colbert took a look at the runes being inscribed onto his hand and was shocked at what he saw.

"Wait how is this happening, I didn't complete the contract." Louise questioned.

Mr. Colbert responded, "He completed it. There is another, less known way to complete the contract, and that's for the summoned to successfully protect the one that summoned them or fulfill their purpose before the ritual is complete."

"I want explanations at some point." Albus demanded.

"You'll get your explanations soon enough." Louise replied.


	2. Familiar's First Day

_**A/N: These chapters are going to be long from now on, so it'll take me a bit to get them out. Here you go though, chapter 2. I have also forgotten to put A/N at the beginning of these author's notes in my previous chapters and stories, sorry.**_

* * *

"Now what are nobles and peasants again?" Albus asked, confirming his knowledge.

Louise sighed, "Someone is officially named a noble if they can use magic, which comes from your family, and peasants are everyone else."

"So you were mistaken to call me a peasant," Albus added, "My world is the same way, except those with magical blood are considered witches and wizards, and those who don't have a drop of magical blood are called muggles."

"Any other questions?" Louise asked, uninterested.

"Yes actually." Albus responded, "About the familiar thing, what exactly is a familiar."

Louise sighed, exhausted from the questions, "Us second years are required to summon a familiar who is to be their lifelong companion and servant."

"Good thing you're not a peasant." A familiar voice emanated from the direction of the door. They both snapped their heads to look at him. Sure enough, it was the black-hooded figure from earlier, the one that didn't try to kill them. "Or you wouldn't be treated well."

Louise pulled out her wand and Albus used Accio to summon his. "Who are you?!" Albus shouted.

"I'm not your enemy," The figure said calmly, obviously not bothered by the wands being pointed at him, "Did you forget the kindness of helping you understand their language, Albus?"

"No, but show me you aren't our enemy." Albus requested.

The hooded man lowered his hood revealing his face with brown hair and blue eyes. "My name is Chuck, I am the world traveler, and I came to offer assistance." Albus stood there unconvinced, but Louise was both in shock and disbelief.

"I've heard the stories, and know them well," Louise stated, "Prove you are the world traveler."

Chuck grinned, then replied, "I'm actually surprised and honored there are stories of me in this timeline, but I'll give you proof." He held up his right hand, and three triangles began to glow on his hand stacked onto each other, the top one stayed as bright as before as the others dimmed out. Shocked, Louise had Albus put away his wand as she put away hers, Albus' in his enchanted pocket, and Louise's in her right leg stocking.

I really will help with what I can, I just can't give too much info away. And Albus, you should probably keep your wand somewhere with less room so it can be quickly accessed in emergencies." Chuck raised his hood, "And with that, I'm off." But Instead of walking out the door, he sort-of disintegrated into the air in the form of black squares, and eventually disappeared.

"That exit and his mention of timeline is pretty much to be expected of him." Louise remarked. Albus moved his wand from his enchanted pouch to a newly discovered pocket that seemed to be made for the wand. It seemed to hold the wand perfectly, never releasing it until he removed it. "I'm sorry I don't have a bed for you, I wasn't expecting a noble, I mean wizard familiar."

"Oh, it's alright," Albus replied, "You did set up some hay here so I'll just use that for tonight, and we can find a bed in the morning, and you can just refer to me as a noble. That is what I am in this world after all."

"Alright, good night." Louise bid, yawning.

"Good night, Louise." Albus responded. Both were fast asleep soon enough.

Albus woke up earlier than his normal time; which for Louise and the time she woke up, was really early; so he could get Louise some breakfast. When he returned to the room, he was pleased to find an unfinished bed next to Louise's own, it had a note attached to it, "Before leaving yesterday, I noted that you didn't have a bed, I bet you know spells to put it together. -Chuck" He looked over to the Pinkette, who was curled up under the covers in a way that made her look like a kitten. _She looks really cute like that, it's adorable._ Albus thought to himself. "Hey Louise, wake up." He said in a firm voice, loud enough for Louise to hear. The strawberry-blonde groaned upon waking. She looked over at the window and noticed that it's 20 minutes earlier than she normally woke up.

"Why did you wake me so early?" Louise asked, yawning as she stretched away the last bit of lingering sleep.

"I usually wake up around this time for my classes," Albus responded, I woke up about 15 minutes ago so I could get you breakfast." He removed his wand from his pocket in his robe and pointed it at the tray. Performing the swish and flick like normal while casting, "Windgardium Leviosa." Caused the plate to hover. He moved his wand a safe speed towards Louise, which brought the plate along, before dropping it on her lap.

She stared at the platter in curiosity, "How do you know my normal breakfast choice?" She questioned, hesitant to eat.

"Siesta." Albus answered, "She offered to help me and I let her make your favorite for me. She says she's made it for you plenty already."

Louise accepted the explanation and began to dig in, still maintaining her proper etiquette.

"Well I've got a bed to put together." Albus announced, handing Louise the note from chuck.

She took the note and read through it, before finishing her breakfast.

Albus pointed his wand at the unfinished pile of wood and cloth before casting, "Erecto." The bed started to build itself instantly; the legs stood up, the frames sixed themselves together, the boards set inside the frames, and bolts swooped in to secure everything. Once it was put together, Albus levitated the mattress onto the bed frame, completing the bed. Something that would normally take 30 minutes to do, done in a whopping 10 seconds! Louise was amazed.

Albus cast one more spell on the frame, "Impervius!" A white strip shot out of his wand and wrapped around the bed frame before vanishing.

It's about the time the you said you normally get up, so I assume it's also when you get ready," Albus claimed, "I'll wait outside until your fully dressed and we can go." He put away his wand as he slipped out the door.

Louise got out of bed and approached her dresser. She changed out of her night gown and into her uniform finishing it with her cape, before meeting Albus outside the room.

"So what class are you going to, Louise?" Albus asked as they started their walk.

"Ms. Chevreuse's earth class," Louise answered, "Come on, I know the way."

Albus followed as he mentioned, "It'd be a good idea for me to learn your magic."

Halfway there Louise asked an off-topic question, "What about the guy that tried to kill us yesterday, do you have any idea of who they were?"

Albus replied, "Yes, I think he might be a death eater, though who they serve is supposed to be long dead, so why would there be any at all? Why here?"

As Albus continued trailing off with questions to himself, they arrived at the classroom. "Ok, we're at the classroom now, you can stop asking yourself questions now."

"Oh sorry, I do that every once-in-a-while, it's like my thought process." He stated.

"But why for the whole walk?" Louise questioned, walking into the classroom.

"When I start doing that, it can go on for a walk twice as long actually." Albus added, "I'll try not to do it so much if it bothers you." Louise smiled and nodded in agreement as she sat down in her chair, and started to pat the one next to her.

Albus took the hint, and took a seat where she was directing. A familiar voice blurted out from across the room, "I didn't expect you to treat a peasant familiar like that, Louise the Zero!" Albus was angered by the hateful comment, as he knew bullying when he heard it, and turned to see who it was. It was a girl, she wore a uniform and cape like the other girls, and had fiery red hair.

"For your information, Kirche," Louise countered her insult, "He's not a peasant."

Kirche laughed, angering Albus even more, "Of course he is, there has never been a noble familiar, and it's impossible."

With the last straw being pulled, Albus stood up, "Keep your insults to yourself!" He yelled, Kirche laughing again.

"What are you going to do, peasant? You must have been really childish, pretending to be a noble, and even more childish to keep up the act." Kirche scoffed.

Albus drew his wand, "I don't know your world's magic yet, but let me just demonstrate mine." He chuckled before cocking his wand arm back and forth in a thrust, "Rictusempra!" He yelled, wand pointing towards Kirche when he finished casting. The spell whizzed out of his wand in silver light and hit the red-head.

She started giggling, which eventually grew into a loud laughing fit. She fell on the floor rolling around while she laughed uncontrollably, barely able to speak, "Stop, AHAHAHAHA, stop, please! What is this-AHAHAHA!"

"That was Rictusempra, the tickling charm," Albus answered, glancing over to Louise who was worried about being punished because of him, "It's perfectly harmless, whoever it hits just experiences the sensation of being tickled for about a minute, it's normally used in duels to effectively render the opponent defenseless and vulnerable, it should wear off in about 30 seconds." Sure enough 30 seconds later, the spell wore off and Kirche was climbing back into her chair, and studying the curious familiar, with the professor walking in soon after.

"Good morning, everyone!" The brown-haired woman said, standing in front of the class, behind a pedestal.

Everyone but Albus, who didn't know the procedure, pitched in to reply, "Good morning, Ms. Chevreuse!"

"Alright, so I heard as I was coming in, some wild hysterical laughter." Ms. Chevreuse claimed, "What could have been so funny, that it caused a noble to laugh this way?" The entire class pointed in Albus' direction. "Ms. Vallière?"

Albus interjected, keeping Louise out of as much trouble as he can, "No, me. I'm sorry miss, but I have a very low tolerance for bullying."

"Oh and you are her familiar?" Ms. Chevreuse said. Albus nods, "Well I'll take care of this later, let's just continue our lesson." She reached into her sleeve and removed three pebbles, "I'm going to teach you a basic alchemy spell, watch and remember." She waved her wand over the pebbles then recited a spell, "Rel…In…Yan." The pebbles shook slightly before, in a flash of light, becoming brass. "Now, Ms. Vallière, if you would come up here and attempt the spell."

"NO!" The class yelled, extending the word slightly.

"Bad idea." Kirche stated.

"She'll ruin everything." Another student claimed.

"SHE ASKED ME TO DO IT, SO I'M GOING TO DO IT!" Louise shouted, incredibly angry at the mean comments.

"Good spirit, please go ahead." Ms. Chevreuse requested.

She switched out the brass pebbles for normal ones as Louise approached, "Please don't, Louise." Kirche begged.

"Well you're the one who's going make me screw up if you don't be quiet!" Louise returned. As all the students took cover behind their desks, Louise waved her wand over the pebbles, perfectly reciting the spell, "Rel…In…Yan." The pebbles shook then began to glow. Albus sensed an imminent explosion, and sure enough, seconds later, centered around the pebbles, was a classroom sized explosion tattering the clothes of anyone not behind cover, chipping the walls and desks, knocking out Ms. Chevreuse, and filling the room with smoke.

"Finite Incantatum!" Albus shouted, casting a spell that cleared the smoke, and repaired some of Louise, Albus, and Ms. Chevreuse's clothes, and the walls and desks.

"That leaves with another failure, Louise the Zero." Kirche jawed. Having had enough with the insults, Albus convinces Louise to head to the bedchamber.

* * *

"How long has this went on?" Albus inquired, pacing.

"Since my first year," Louise said, "I haven't been able to cast a single spell successfully even before I started coming to schools here, from any of the four major elements of the pentagon."

"What about void?" The familiar voice of chuck asked.

"It's impossible for me to learn," Louise responded, turning to face him, "That element has been long lost and forgotten. Only a legendary mage is said to have been capable of using void, but there is nothing to confirm it or go off of to teach the element."

"And that fact stops you from trying to teach yourself? I just thought, since you ARE a noble you would be able to use one of the five elements, and if you can't use the four main you have to be able to use void." Chuck explained, "Being the world traveler, I know things. So the 'learning void is impossible' is impossible for me to swallow. You'll figure something out." He started to disintegrate like he did yesterday, Louise and Albus were able to thank him for the bed before he completely left.

"I have an idea!" Albus exclaimed, excited to tell her what he had planned.


	3. New Spells

_A/N: Thank you for those who have followed this story so far, I appreciate the support, plus it inspires me to continue this story. Thanks to Maelaeran, who provided help for this chapter. Without further ado, Enjoy! And to avoid legal issues, I don't own Harry Potter or Familiar of Zero, and I'm not claiming to own them. The only thing in this story I own, is the OC Chuck._

* * *

Albus rummaged through his pouch inside his cloak, and, to Louise's surprise, pulled out his spellbook, "How did you pull that out of there?" Louise inquired, "Better yet, how did you get it in there to begin with?"

"Undetectable extension charm," Albus claimed, "You'll learn it in here." Albus handed the spellbook over to Louise, "This is my spellbook, It contains all the spells I know, maybe you could learn them."

Louise looked at him with a smile, then quickly opened the book to start reading, until she noticed something was wrong, "Wait, I can't read this." She admit.

"Really?" Albus questioned, walking over to examine the book. "Do you not read English?"

Louise gave him a look of confusion before saying, "I've never heard of it."

 _Maybe..._ Albus thought, generating an idea in his mind. "Well then I have a spell that you can try." Albus announced, "If you succeed, you'll duplicate this book, and if it works like I hope it does, then it should be in your language."

Louise grew slightly excited, "Alright," She uttered, "What's the spell?"

"Well first you'll need to know how to cast our kind of spells. I did have the motions for all the spells written in the spellbook, in case I forgot from the shear amount of spells I would have in there." Albus explained. He removed his wand from his pocket in his cloak, and began his instruction, "The spells from my world aren't just speech. Though you do have to specify which spell you are casting, if you don't have the right motions of your wand, then it won't be specified enough for the wand to cast. There are certain circumstances when you can think of the spell you want cast, and cast it, but it takes a lot of practice and you still require the proper wand techniques, or wand motions." Sitting on her bed, Louise listened on with intrigue. Determined to learn these spells. "Now, a lot of spells have similar, wand techniques corresponding to them, which is why it's best to specify verbally what spell you need for now. The spell you need to cast is called Geminio, which is also what you need to say to specify it. It has a swishing wand technique." Albus proceed to demonstrate how the swish was executed, pointing his wand out and making a small circle motion going clockwise, and stopping where he had started his swish, all with great flow. "Now, can you try to replicate that technique?" Albus asked, realizing how much of a teacher he can really be.

Louise responded with great confidence, "Well of course, so far these spells seem easier than how our spells are done." She seemed to let her noble pride get to her. Attempting the technique, she pointed her wand out, and made the same, small circle motion, but faster than he had demonstrated.

Albus noticed the mistake, and advised her, "They may seem easier, but sometimes, If you have learned the harder things and are used to them, then without at least a little basic knowledge, the easier things, will seem like the hardest things." Louise was surprised at his philosophical statement. "Your swish was a bit too fast, Geminio is a spell that takes a bit of time to cast, and can't be rushed, so you need to make your swish to match the name, and the speed you say it, like the speed in the demonstration." Louise attempted the technique once more, and this time matched the speed of the demonstration, "Great, one more time!" Albus encouraged. She repeated the technique and did it perfectly. "Awesome, now let's see if you can cast the spell. Don't worry, if for any reason you fail the spell, no damage should be done to the book. Just swish while saying 'Geminio' at a speed that matches your swish." Louise processed the mildly confusing instruction and attempted the spell. She pointed her wand towards the book, and performed her swish, at same time she recited, "Geminio." A green light shout of her wand, striking the book, and making a 'pop' sound as the book was duplicated and was, well, popped out of the original book.

Albus picked up the copied book, and looked through the pages, before closing the book and handing it to Louise. "Well, this copy, I definitely, can't read." He then picked up the original copy as Louise looked through the pages of the duplicate. "You did well Louise."

"I can read it now, you have more useful spells than we do. I might, try to compare this with yours so I can try to learn your language, is that ok?" Louise requested.

"Of course!" Albus responded, "Just remember, you need to time the technique according to the spell. Feel free to ask me for my book whenever you need it. And if that book were to ever disappear, then just let me know and I'll let you duplicate it again." Louise nodded and walked over to her desk where she laid her copy of the spellbook before pulling the chair out, and continuing to review it.

"You know, I could help with two of your main problems right now." Chuck delivered, surprising both of them.

"Can you stop doing that!" Louise roared, "The least you could do is knock before speaking, to lessen the surprise."

Chuck walked over to the door, and knocked on it a few times before he continued, "Better, good." Louise grew annoyed with that stunt, "Now, what if I told you, that you wouldn't have to put any effort into learning written English?"

His question brightened up their faces. "Go on." Louise said, interested in his statement.

"Well, I can use my abilities to implant the entire English language into your knowledge. Effectively improving the power and control you have over the spells, as his spells are weakened whe translated from their original language." He explained.

Louise didn't seem to fully trust this offer, "What's the catch?" She requested.

Chuck seemed to let out a chuckle, "Catch? There is no catch, provided I can duplicate his spellbook in the same language."

"Why would you want to do that?" Albus inquired into his intentions.

Chuck turned to him before replying, "Because, I know that with how altered this timeline is, if any other mages get their hands on the current duplicate spellbook, then the entire timeline could possibly collapse. I'm here to help you two, and make sure that doesn't happen, though me being here is a very small part of the problem."

Slightly confused and scared at the same time, Alnus agreed to let him duplicate the book himself. Chuck walked up to Louise, hovered his hand in front of her forehead, Triforce on his hand glowing, and her head was flooded with tons of information on English. Her head seemed to be weighed down by all the information. Soon he concluded, and the Triforce faded.

"Now may I see your book," He asked Albus, approaching him to receive the spellbook. Chuck took the book and held in his left hand, spine in his palm, and with the Triforce glowing again, brought his right hand to other end of the book, and began to pull from the original, a duplicate that was created as he pulled it out. Louise and Albus were both left in amazement as he finished and handed the duplicate to Louise, and the original to Albus. He then approached the copy that was created by Louise and waved his hand over it. "There, that should take care of that."

Louise began to read the copy given to her perfectly, while Chuck left. "You have a lot of spells in here Albus, how can this not be all of them?" Louise inquired.

"Well, actually those are just the spells that sixth year students should know, minus a few. My dad gave me that spellbook with every spell he knew as well as Hermione's own input, giving me every spell that I would have learned from my first year through my fifth year; minus a few from my fifth year; as well as some fifth, sixth, and seventh year spells." Albus explained, Louise being more intrigued by the minute, "Being gifted with casting, I learned to cast the harder spells, easier than everyone else, plus my Dad's help contributed. There are still many spells I have yet to learn and add."

Louise was shocked, and continued to read, knowing that she would have to read study it a lot if she were to memorize it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Louise, not expecting it to be Chuck, getting up to answer it. On the other side, she finds Mr. Colbert. "Good evening Ms. Valliere."

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Colbert?" Louise asked.

"The headmaster wishes to speak with you and your familiar, right away." Mr. Colbert disclosed. "You haven't done anything wrong, just come on."

"Alright," Louise said, "Just let me do something real quick." She walked back to her desk to search the spellbook for that 'undetectable extension charm' that Albus mentioned earlier. A few seconds later, Mr. Colbert came up to look.

"What is this?" He inquired, getting a delayed response from Louise.

"A spellbook," She said, still flipping through pages, "Written in Albus' language." Eventually she found the spell she was looking for. She read the passage for it, 'Capacious Extremis. Seventh year charm. AKA Undetectable Extension Charm. Wand technique: Simple Flick. Increases the capacity of a container, without changing the object's appearance or weight.' This being what she needed, she just needed a pocket or something to cast it on. She searched around for something to use it on before realizing, she didn't have anything, and returning to the book. She flipped through the pages until a certain spell caught her eye, it was a spell that Albus created. _He MUST be gifted with spells to create one of his own._ He surnamed it, the Pocket weaving charm. 'Creates a pocket on clothing, spell ends automatically, must draw the pocket's size and shape with wand. (Created for the express purpose of needing a pocket.)' As for the actual spell, Capacious Generatus. She removed her wand from her stocking, and pulled her cape towards her front to cast the spell, "Capacious Generatus." Some stitching appeared where her wand pointed, moving as she drew her pocket to be large enough to fit the spellbook, before the spell ended, right where it was supposed to.

"Wow." Mr. Colbert said, surprising Louise who had forgotten he was there.

Albus, seeing what Louise had cast, added, "Nice job, Louise. That spell took me a while just to create, and longer to perfect, yet you cast it perfectly first try."

"Wait, you made all the spells in that book?" Mr. Colbert divulged.

"No, no, no, no. That one spell was created by me. Everything else is, well, like your spells, basic knowledge, from my world." Albus explained.

Louise cast the undetectable extension charm on the pocket she made, before slipping her spellbook inside. "If you're done then please, come with me to Mr. Osmond's office."

Arriving at the headmaster's office, Louise noticed Kirche and a blue-haired girl, who she knew to be Tabitha, standing in front of the Mr. Osmond's desk. "What are you doing here, Zerbst?!" Louise demanded.

Kirche craned her neck to look at Louise as she responded, "Oh hey Louise. I was just asked to be here. I should ask the same of you."

"I was requested to be here." Louise growled.

Albus walked up to the headmaster, making where everyone stood as far as he went, to greet the headmaster. "So you are the headmaster, correct?"

"That is correct. And you are?" Mr. Osmond responded.

"Albus, sir. Albus Severus Potter, and the familiar of Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." Albus said.

Mr. Osmond's eyes widened at the mention of his name, "Albus Severus Potter you say."

"Yes sir." Albus replied.

"Well Albus, I have a letter addressed to you from a Harry James Potter, would you happen to know him?" Mr. Osmond inquired.

"Well yes, He's my father," Albus mentioned, slightly flustered, "Where is the letter?"

Mr. Osmond motioned for his secretary, who handed over the letter. "Here." He said, handing Albus the letter. He opened it and began to read it, 'Albus, I was confronted by someone you evidently know. He told me that he would be able to deliver to you, a letter, so here it is. This letter has been enchanted with a spell I'm sure you are familiar with, as I have seen you using it. As I was told you would not be able to return on your own, I have enclosed the rest of the spells you were to learn, in hopes of helping you until I'm able to retrieve you. The man has also brought the Deathly Hallows for you to use. I hope you are able to retrieve them, as he was to place them where only you could find them. Sincerely, Harry Potter. P.S. One of the Hallows is a wand, which has chosen you.' He reached into the envelope, and pulled out a small book. Skimming through the pages, he noted that every page, front and back was filled with spells.

"Now, for the actual reason I called you all here." Mr. Osmond began, "There have been robberies here recently, the most recent being an extremely powerful wand, with the criminal being named Fouquet the Sculptor. We have received reports of an old shack supposedly used by Fouquet. We need someone to go and investigate the shack, is there anyone brave enough to take on this task? If so, please raise your wand."

There was a moment of silence before Louise decided to raise her wand. "I will Mr. Osmond."

Kirche gasped at her bold statement, "Louise?!"

"I'm going to prove to you I'm not a failure." Louise claimed.

Kirche rose her wand as well, "Well then I'll go too."

In all the excitement, Tabitha rose her staff to volunteer as well. Kirche inquired into her decision, "Wait, your going too, Tabitha?" Tabitha just nodded, and Mr. Osmond started explaining everything.

"I will have my secretary go with you three, and serve as your guide. You leave tomorrow, Good luck." Mr. Osmond said before sending us back to where we came from.

"It'd probably be best if you rested Louise." Albus suggested, walking over to the desk.

"Actually I think it'd be great to study the spellbook for a bit." Louise retorted. Pulling out her own spellbook.

"I can wake you early again tomorrow if that's alright, but you'll need to get to sleep now." Albus offered, "I just need to add a few of these spells to my spellbook, then I'll be resting in my bed."

Louise searched through her spellbook for a spell that could possibly lock her drawer, and to her surprise found one, Colloportus. She reviewed the wand technique and searched for the counter to it, finding Alohamora, and reviewing it's wand technique. She then closed the book and placed it in the drawer of her choice, before closing it and beginning the spell.

"Colloportus." Louise cast, flicking and holding her wand at her target for the entirety of the cast. A click could be heard and when Louise tried to open the drawer, she was unable to. Satisfied, Louise approached her dresser and changed, making sure Albus wasn't watching the entire time. She trekked over to her bed and flopped into it, falling asleep on contact with her pillow.


End file.
